fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
D-BC: Episode 21
Bakugan Descriptions: Lustrous- Gains energy from love, life, and good hearted people. Is knight-like with three golden stripes on her mask. She is also covered in shiny white armor with golden stripes. She's a Haos bakugan. Pethock-A panther-like bakugan. He has a long middle claw on his front two paws. Down his belly, there are spike-like figures. His paws glow purple, while he's a dark black color. His tail is followed by a spike on each side. Between the space of his legs, feathers stick out for flight. He has feathers that half-circle his head. He's a Crystalic Darkus bakugan. Drealoid-A head of a dragonoid. His head has three horns, one pointing straight, another pointing left, and a third pointing right. The rest of his body is made of flames. He's a Crystalic Darkus bakugan. ---- In Leroid... Lustrous) The hate...The evil...WHO ARE YOU?! ???) It's me, DarkusGUY...*Throws out Pethock and Drealoid* ' '( Pethock and Drealoid come out of their ball forms ) ''' '''DG) Ability Activate! Illusion One! ( Pethock stomps on the ground; Black Onyx claws are summoned ) ( Pethock stomps on the ground ) ' '( Black Onyx claws appear in-front of Lustrous ) ''' '''Lustrous) What's this! *Creates a transparent yellow barrier* ( The claws slash the barrier ) ' '( Marks are left on the barrier ) ' '( Lustrous' hands charge with power ) ' '( The pair of claws slash the barrier again ) ' '( The barrier wall shatters ) ' '( Lustrous releases a blast from her hands ) ' '( The claws rip the blast apart ) ''' '''Lustrous) ... DG) As you said...Hatred...Evil...You're weaker! ' '( The claws grab Lustrous ) ' '( Lustrous tries to break free with a white flash and has no luck ) ' '''DG) Tag Ability Activate! Coldburn Illusion! ( Flames transfer from Drealoid's body to the opponent's body via illusion; freezing cold ice is tranferred on top of the flames and opponent's body ) ' '''( Pethock's feathers glow ) ( Flames are transferred from Drealoid's body, onto Lustrous' body ) ' '( The claws squeeze Lustrous and the flames burn her ) ' '( Pethock transfers ice to Lustrous' body ) ' '( The ice covers Lustrous' body ) ' '( The flames continue to burn ) ' '''DG) Ultimate Tag Ability Activate! Illusional Crushburn! ( Ten eyes surround the opponent as part of an illusion, flames string from Drealoid's body into each eye, and the flames are strung into a pointed figure above the opponent's head ) ' '( Ten eyes surround Lustrous ) ' '( Ten flame strings leave Drealoid's body and enter the eyes ) ' '( The ten eyes string the flames into a pointed figure above Lustrous' frozen, burning, and squeezed body ) ' 'DG) *Pulls a package from his pocket* Say goodnight...*Dumps the packet onto the ground* ' '( Black spheres fall onto the ground and kill anything in their path, for example: the grass ) ' '''( The ground becomes infected ) ( The pointed figure falls ) ' '( Lustrous flashes ) ( The pointed figure crashes ) ' '( Ice shards fly into the air ) ' '( The flames blast ) ' '( The eyes disappear ) ' '( Drealoid and Pethock return to their ball forms ) ' '( DG walks over towards Lustrous, who's laying on the ground, affected by the black spheres ) ' '( Lustrous goes through a mutation ) ''' '''DG) *On one knee* Lord Darterym, my mission is complete... By Airren... Airren) Did you feel that? ' 'Aquora) Yeah... Airren) I don't feel her anymore... D-BC: Episode 22 Grade of D-BC: Episode 21? S A B C D F Category:Dark-Bright Corper Category:Lustrous Category:DarkusGUY Category:Pethock Category:Drealoid Category:Darterym Category:Airren Category:Aquora